Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin
by sparrowsflyfree
Summary: are ryan and Marissa only supposed to be friends? or much more? mainly RM but a little SS as well
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is the first time ive posted on this site... anyway please tell me what you think and if I should continue it xxx

----------------------------------------------

Ryan slowly prised open his eyes 'urghh.' He didn't like mornings and this one was no different. He looked at the familiar surroundings of the pool house and felt that surge of happiness that he always felt when he was thinking about the Cohens, his family. He has been living with them for almost 3 years now but he still couldn't get his head around the fact that they wanted him to be part of their perfect family. I mean why should they want him? Kirsten and Sandy were so great and Seth, well Seth is unique. And yet they wanted him to be part of "them" as well, Ryan Atwood, the kid with no luck from Chino. He didn't think he could ever thank them enough.

Seth entered the pool house interrupting Ryan thoughts.

"Seth, when are you gonna learn to knock?"

"umm... half past NEVER?"

"so what do u want to tell me Seth?" Ryan said

"Why do you assume I want to tell you something? Cant a brother just come and give his brother some coffee?" Ryan gave Seth 'the look.' "Fine Ryan you win, I want to talk to you about summer."

"surprise, surprise," muttered Ryan.

"well I know that Ryan Atwoods famous for being god with the ladies. So, me and summer will have been going out a year next Tuesday and I was thinking that maybe I should get us a reservation somewhere? Coz you remember when I forgot our 6 month anniversary?" Ryan nodded and smiled. "yeah Ryan, I don't want another black eye, and I especially don't want to explain to everyone how I go t a black eye from a girl."

"then make a reservation at the Arches for next Tuesday," Ryan answered.

"ok ryan that's a good idea," Seth muttered slowly obviously thinking of something. "hmm... so what time shall I make the reservation for?"

Ryan shot him 'the look.' "Seth, I really don't care, now get out I'm getting up."

"fine I see that Seth/Ryan time is over." He said as he neared the pool house doors. Just as he was about to shut the door he said, "oh yeah Ryan by the way Marissa's waiting for you in the kitchen!"

Ryan shot out of bed obviously very keen to get to Marissa. Seth watched him from the other side of the pool house doors and smiled quietly to himself, "god he soo loves her, its only a matter of time before I get them back together."

Ryans P.O.V.

"O God Marissa's here! I really don't wanna keep her waiting but then again I don't wanna smell bad... o fk it I'll have a shower."

10 minutes later he exited the bathroom wearing nothing more than a towel wrapped roughly around is waist. He walked over to the drawers stretching his arms above his head and yawning. He slipped a pair of blue chequered calvin klein boxers on under the towel and then dropped the the towel. He smiled to himself, these were his lucky boxers, he was wearing them on that ferris wheel all those years ago, the first time he kissed Marissa. "O god," He thought, "Ive gotta stop thinking about her like this were just friends, were just friends." He repeated to himself.

He was just pulling on his trousers when the door opened and marissa walked in "hey I was.." she faltered as she saw Ryan half dressed, his belt undone and no top on. D.amn he looked good! She realised that she was staring at him so quickly finished her sentence. "um yeah I was just coming to see wha was taking you so long but I'll um, I'll just wait outside."

"no, don't worry I'm almost done." He zipped up his jeans and did up his belt and opened a drawer. "hmmm... I cant decide which top to wear... this one? Or this one?" he said holding up two identical wife beaters.

Marissa laughed and said, "oh definitely the one on the right!" She was getting used to Ryan cracking jokes around her and she was glad he did. It showed he was becoming less like the tough kid from Chino and more like... well more like himself she thought. she knew that he only ever made jokes around her though which made her happy because it showed that he felt more comfortable with her, and in her opinion, anything that brought her closer to him was definitely good!

----------------------------------------------------------

Well please review!


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Marissa and Ryan walked out of the pool house laughing and talking, unaware of Sandy Kirsten and Seth watching them. As they walked nearer the pool Ryan grabbed Marissa's arms and tried to push her in. Sandy, Kirsten and Seth could here her shrieking and laughing in the kitchen but the two of them were so wrapped up in each other they were completely oblivious to the Cohen's watching them.

"don't you wish you could take a picture of them and show them how happy they are with each other?" said Kirsten, sighing.

"I know honey I mean how long is it gonna take them to realise that they make each other happy?" replied Sandy

"don't you worry mum, dad, I have a plan!"

"Seth no! leave them to figure it out themselves, if you interfere you'll probably break them further apart."

Just then, Ryan and Marissa walked through the kitchen doors, both with wide grins on there faces. "so, what were you guys talking about?" asked Marissa. There was an awkward silence for a couple of seconds until Seth said,

"Oh is that the time, sorry guys but I've gotta go!" looking at his wrist which didn't even have a watch on it.

When he was upstairs and they heard his bedroom door shut Marissa said, "Is it me or does he get stranger every time I see him?"

"You try living with him!" answered Sandy.

"Umm Sandy can I borrow the car coz me and Marissa wanna go 2 the beach and her dad dropped her off here." Ryan asked.

"Sorry guys but the cars at the garage getting the air conditioning fixed."

"Oh." They said simultaneously. "Well I suppose we could go on my bike?" Ryan thought out loud. A smile slowly crept over Marissa's face. "Yeah that would be cool I guess," said Marissa trying to act like she wasn't really bothered either way, but really she thought it was one of the best ideas he'd ever had. The memory of that time they rode down the pier with Seth on his skateboard and her on the back of Ryan's bike. Just the three of them. Thinking back, that was one of the happiest days of her life, riding down the pier with Ryan had made her feel exhilarated and normal. For that moment she wasn't the most popular girl in school with loads of money, she was just Marissa Cooper, hanging out with Ryan Atwood. Even though most would say that nothing remarkable happened that day it would forever be etched in her memory.

Ryan was hoping she wouldn't mind, he knew his bike was a bit old but he loved it. It was his and it had loads of memories with it starting back from Chino. Admittedly not all these memories were good, but the one that sprang to mind first was when he asked Marissa out that first time. He was leaning forward on his bike trying to look cool and she was leaning against the boot of Summers car, wearing only a bikini top and miniskirt. He smiled at the memory.

Ryan was perched carefully on his bike, waiting for Marissa to get on. "Come on Riss!"

"Hang on Ryan u don't know how hard it is to get on a bike when you're wearing a denim mini!" she said concentrating on getting on the bike as decently as possible. Ryan turned round and looked at the serious expression on her face and couldn't help but laugh. She looked so cute with the little frown lines. "Ryan! Its not funny!" she said giving him a gentle slap on the arm, but then realised that actually it was pretty funny and anyway she could never keep a straight face when he was smiling.

Once they'd calmed down Ryan asked if she was ready and as she insisted that she had been ready ages before him. They both knew this wasn't true but Ryan kept his mouth shut and gave her his famous half smile. "O God!" she thought, she loved that little half smile so much he just looked so irresistible with it on. Then she thought wait a sec, when doesn't he look irresistible? Urgghh im in love with my best friend. She was holding on to his waist as they cycled down the road and there was no way that she could deny the sparks that she was feeling. She wondered if he could feel them to. Stop it! She told herself he only sees me as a friend. We are just friends, just friends. She sighed and wished that they could be more.

Ryan began to slow down as they arrived at the beach. "Wow we got here really quickly!" said Marissa.

"That's easy for you to say, you didn't have to pedal!" Ryan exclaimed.

Marissa giggled and said "thanks Ryan, I don't know what I'd do without you." Uh oh she thought, realising what she said, I hope he takes that a joke.

"Wow!" Ryan thought smiling. Slowly his smile faded as he realised that it must've been meant as a joke. Before the moment had time to become awkward Ryan grabbed Marissa's waist and pulled her into a fireman's lift. "Ryan!" she screamed, "put me down! Ryan! My skirts gonna get wet! Ryan!" her voice was coming out really high and girlish and was mixed with pure, heartfelt laughter. Only Ryan could make her feel this happy.

"someone should have thought about that before they made me peddle all the way here in the Californian sunshine!" he said gasping for air through his laughter.

Ryans was now ankle deep in the water but instead of dropping Marissa in the water he carefully slipped her down until she was standing right in front of him. Neither of them said anything it was a perfect silence, no doubt Seth would have felt awkward in it, but Ryan and Marissa didn't need any words for those few seconds. "Thanks," Marissa whispered, barely audible. She couldn't explain how she was feeling. But she liked it. She liked it a lot.

They sound of two kids play fighting on the beach further down brought them back to the real world. "So u wanna go and sit on the sand?" Ryan asked casually still gazing at Marissa.

Marissa's lips slowly grew into a smile before she replied, "yeah in one sec, first I gotta do this!" she pushed Ryan quickly and as he was not expecting at all he fell straight into the cold, clear water, completely drenching him and his wife beater from head to foot. Marissa ran as first as she could back on to dry land before he could bring her down into the water with him.

Marissa watched Ryan slowly stand up and wipe the water away from his mouth with the back of his hand. He had a really serious expresssion on his face and for a moment she was worried that she'd actually upset him. He pushed his wet hair back away from his face. Suddenly his face broke into a huge smile and he shouted "I cannot believe you just did that!" Marissa collapsed on the sand laughing at him while he slowly jogged back onto land and sat beside her. He took his soaking wife beater off revealing a tanned chest.

"hmm... Ryan have you been shaving your chest?" Marissa joked. Ryan laughed and chucked his dripping wife beater right at her face.

please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N ok this is quite a short chapter but there will be more up later!

2 hours later they were both dry and ready for a seriously big lunch.

"wow who knew that sunbathing made you so hungry?" said Maissa.

"I was not sunbathing!" insisted Ryan, "I was just keeping you company in the sun."

"yeah whatever Ry!" said Marissa, giving him a cheeky grin. He flashed her a smile and for a while they walked in comfortable silence.

"so.. the crab shack sound good?"

"yeah I havnt been there 4 ages"

"marissa we went last week!" they arrived at the crab shack and sat at a table outside in the hot Californian sun. After 2 lobsters and a lot of orange juice they decided to make there way back home.

"so, Riss, its back to school next week."

"yeah, I cant wait! NOT! Im gonna have to organize kick of carnival," even though she hated planning kick of carnival it was all worth it just for the small chance that maybe something could happen with Ryan on the ferris wheel. The ferris wheel had always been her favourite ride but after that night with Ryan, she loved the ride.

"I cant wait to go on the ferris wheel," said Ryan

"wait a sec, I thought you hated the ferris wheel." Ryan went bright red realising what he had just said. How could he explain to Marissa that he loved the Ferris Wheel because of her? He decided the best thing to do was to change the subject.

"soo... Seth and Summers 1 year anniversary is coming up," ryan said.

"yeah I think its so cute that they've been going out a whole year... I mean it's hard enough to keep a relationship for a month!"

"yeah I no what you mean... I think my longest relationship was with... well you I guess. And that was only a couple of months on and off," Ryan looked sad for a moment remembering some of the problems that had come between him and Marissa. God he hated Oliver! "but you went out with Luke for 5 years?"

"yeah about that, and look how well that turned out!" marissa exclaimed, "Ryan," she asked in a whingey voice, "im really tired, can I have a piggy back?"

"hmmm... im not sure I could lift up someone as big as u!" Marissa whacked his arm. "sorry sorry sorry!" he said quickly. "go on then hop on!" he said bending down.

"o why did I wear this stupid mini skirt?" She asked. "right, from now on im never wearing a mini skirt again!" Marissa saw the look of disappointment creep across Ryans face and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

thanx so much 4 the reviews! heres the next chapter

Ryan was sitting in the kitchen eating a cinnamon and raison bagel left over from breakfast.

"hey Ryan, it's 5 o'clock don't you think that's a little late to be eating bagels?" Seth said entering the kitchen.

"Seth, shut up."

"No can do buddy! You know I was thinking about how me and..." Ryan didn't hear anything after that as he had walked out of the kitchen with half of his bagel in hand. Once inside the poolside he decided to put on a CD. It wasn't hard to choose which one as he only had one that Marissa had given him called 'the pool house mix,' but he didn't need any more CD's he loved this one (probably just because it was from Marissa he realised.)

The first song that came on was Blink 182 I'm lost without. O god, Ryan thought, Ryan had always thought that this song had to of been written about Marissa and him. It just described his feelings for her so well.

"I swear that I can go on forever, again

please let me know that my one bad day will end,

I will go down as your lover, your friend

Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin."

Ryan hummed along slowly with the song. God how perfect were these lyrics? 'Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin' how right were those words? If he could just give Marissa that one kiss. ONE kiss is all it would take just one, tiny kiss could start the most wonderful thing in his life. Wow thought Ryan, I cant believe I'm thinking this, she really has turned me soft!

"are you afraid of being alone?

Cause I am, I'm lost without you

Are you afraid of leaving tonight?

Cause I am, im lost without you"

Yeah Ryan thought I guess I am lost without you Marissa. What would he do if he never saw her again? He didn't think he could live without knowing that he would see her tomorrow, he would be lost without her.

"I'll keep my room open till sunrise for you

I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you

Where are you now I can hear footsteps I'm dreaming

And if you will, keep me from waking to believe this"

O god Ryan thought as he slammed the off button on his CD player Ryan Atwood was the tough guy from Chino, he didn't think of girls like this!

He laid back on his bed and closed his eyes thinking about all the good things that had happened to him since he moved to Newport. This place really was his home, with Seth, Sandy, Seth and most of all Marissa.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan was awoken from his thoughts by his phone ringing.

"hey Marissa," Ryan answered.

"Hey Ryan," she said in a shaky high voice.

"What's the matter Riss? Ryan said immediately alarmed.

"Nothing really it's just... no don't worry," she said.

"Riss of course I'm worried you're my best friend," he said obviously concerned. He could still here her shaky sobs on the phone.

"Riss stay right there I'll be right over."

"o... o...ok thanks Ryan" Ryan ran out into the dark night and headed straight for his bike. He cycled furiously towards the Nichol-Cooper mansion, sweating manically. He suddenly realised that he was only wearing a wife-beater and boxers. Oh well he thought I'm half way there now it's too late to turn back. He put his bike round the back and went through the back gate which he knew would be open. He hoped that he wouldn't run into the dragon lady, he didn't think she would be too impressed to see him in his underwear.

He jogged up the stairs and knocked on Marissa's door. "Marissa can I come in?" he asked quietly opening her door. "Riss what's the matter?"

"I don't really wanna talk about if that's ok." she said in a small voice. "Lets just say the gruesome twosome strike again."

"of course I understand if you don't wanna talk about it," he said, "you can tell me whenever your ready."

"Thanks Ryan." They sat on Marissa's bed in silence listening to the soft music. Marissa had her arms wrapped firmly round his neck with her head buried in his shoulder. He had his arms wrapped round her waist holding her tightly against him. Marissa was so happy that Ryan was there, it felt so good just to know that he was there for her, that she would always be able to rely on him.

The CD finished they slowly parted, neither really wanted to let go. Marissa yawned loudly. "Come on Riss, its time you get some sleep"

"OK" she said, she wasn't going to argue with him and he was right she was tired. She slowly got up and walked over to her dresser. She pulled a pink nightdress out a drawer. Ryan smiled and turned to face the wall. "No peaking!" she joked.

Marissa changed quickly and climbed back onto her bed, it was way too hot to put the quilt on.

"umm... I can... um sleep on the floor if you want?" he asked, suddenly unsure of himself.

"no," she replied perhaps a little too quickly, "its ok you can sleep next to me. After all I've got a double bed." She answered with a small smile.

He laid himself down next to her breathing deeply. The pillows smelt like Marissa and it was definitely his favourite smell. He smiled to himself as he slowly watched her fall asleep. He couldn't think of anywhere in the world more perfect than here in Marissa's room with her breathing softly next to him. He wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her closer to him. He drifted off to sleep with possibly the biggest smile to ever appear on Ryan Atwood plastered across his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

please review i really appreciate it! xxx


End file.
